Heretofore, discarded articles such as discarded electric appliances for home use are collected and processed by dealers entrusted by a local government and junk dealers engaged in garbage or waste processing business. In such discarded articles, some parts of metals such as iron, aluminum and the like are recycled as restored materials or substances. However, in the present state of situation, most of the discarded articles are disposed of for the reclamation or landfill without undergoing any processing or treatment or after fragmentation or cremation (incineration). As a consequence, there have arisen serious environmental problems. By way of example, in conjunction with the reclamation or landfill, there may be mentioned a problem of shortage of land or lot required therefor and problems of soil contamination and water pollution. Similarly, cremation of the discarded articles encounters serious problems such as air pollution, global warming due to generation of CO.sub.2 and the like. Such being the circumstances, there exists a great social demand for the efforts for promoting the recycle of the discarded articles (reuse of the discarded articles as resources) in order to reduce the amount of wastes or make the most of the fossil fuel which is naturally limited.
There can be conceived various reasons why promotion of the recycle of the discarded articles such as discarded appliances for home use or proper waste disposal processing has made little progress, one of the major reasons for which can be explained by the fact that information necessary for realizing the recycle of the discarded articles as collected and the proper disposal of the wastes is scarcely available. In practice, attempts for recycle processing of the discarded articles or proper wastage disposal actually encounter difficulty in that the method or means for realizing such processings can not be determined because of lack of the information concerning the materials or substances from which the discarded articles are made as well as the information concerning presence or absence of harmful and/or hazardous materials or substances in the discarded articles. Consequently, most of the discarded articles are disposed of as the wastes. In the present states of the art, the information required for carrying out the recycle processing method for the discarded articles and the proper waste disposal processing method is difficult to acquire. By way of example, any one of the manufactured article contains little indication or information concerning a disassembling method, component parts and materials thereof. On the other hand, the manufacturer affords no system or facility for presenting such information. For the reasons mentioned above, many or most of the discarded articles are disposed of as wastage without undergoing any proper or appropriate recycle processing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a manufactured article recycling system for determining or deciding methods of realizing recycle processings proper for various discarded articles by making it possible to collect, process and furnish speedily a variety of information required for the processings or treatments of the discarded articles, to thereby reduce the amount of wastes and make the much of limited fossil fuel resource.